U.S. application Ser. No. 14/986,225, U.S. application Ser. No. 14/857,918, U.S. application Ser. No. 14/030,768, U.S. Provisional Application No. 61/725,795, U.S. Provisional Application No. 61/768,907, U.S. Provisional Application No. 61/744,777, and U.S. Provisional Application No. 61/744,779, each of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, disclose a low voltage bus system comprised of a conductive bus and a charging module which is adapted to be coupled to the conductive bus.